Mission Possible
by BeWhoYouAre
Summary: Tanya and Edward are happy and in love, until someone from Edward's past just happens to drop in. What will Tanya do to keep Edward hers and not let the other woman take him away? All human, links to characters are in my profile. Read please!


So, links for characters & outfits are in my profile, so take a look at those before you read please. I do sooo appreciate reviews! Thank you 3

* * *

><p>Tanya walked into the room and stared at its occupants. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Bella all stood there<p>

glaring at her. What had she done to make them despise her as much as they do? What had Bella told them? Ever since she had returned,

Tanya knew things between Edward and her were doomed. She could see the love and lust shared between them. Like an aura, unique to

each person, had split itself between them. She couldn't fight it, She couldn't make it go away. She just had to let it run its course.

Chapter one: Tanya's POV

_Edward glared at me from across the room. "Edward? What's wrong," I shouted, but he didn't respond. He just deepened his glare. My fists balled up _

_and tears of anger spilled over my eyes and onto my cheeks. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you do not answer me I will leave! "still no response. I _

_wiped away a tear quickly with the back of my hand and marched to the large mahogany door. The brass knob seemed to taunt me with its gleam. I _

_reached for it, but I heard a whimper. I spun around to see Edward on the ground, a woman standing above him._

_"The reason your dear Edward shall not respond to your idiotic shouting, is that he cannot. He is mine now, he does not belong to you," the woman _

_hissed. I blinked and looked at my boyfriend's face. His green eyes were shimmering with sadness. _

_"Please, I'll do anything! Don't harm him!" I shouted. Edward winced as the demon woman kicked him. _

_"Does me hurting him, hurt you? Hm, that seems like a very deep connection," she purred. Her voice suddenly clicked into acidic and she giggled. "Oh _

_dearie me, I think I broke a rib."_

_"No! Don't please! He doesn't deserve it!" I hissed. Edward fell onto the floor, moaning in pain. _

_"What if I turned his pain into pleasure? Would you like that?" she whispered to me. I shook my head vigorously and grabbed her arm. _

_"I don't care! Just stop hurting him!" I screamed. The woman nodded and took Edward into a separate room. Before she shut the door, Edward looked _

_at me and smirked. _

_"Silly little Tanya, didn't you know…I was just using you. I'm in love with Bella," he said venomously and the woman shut the door. Bella? Who the hell _

_is Bella!_

* * *

><p>"No!" I shouted, bolting upright. My strawberry blonde hair was plastered to my forehead from the sweat. Edward was looking at me worriedly.<p>

"Love? Are you alright," he asked. I started sobbing uncontrollably and clung to him. Edward was surprised but wrapped his arms around my

waist in an attempt to calm me down. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me that you love me, that you really truly love me," I sobbed. Edward kissed my hair and pulled away.

"Tanya. I, Edward Cullen, love you so much that I would die for you," he murmered. I let a watery smile graze my lips and I kissed him. "What

brought this on?" I closed my eyes and let out a huff.

"I dreamt something…and you said you loved someone else…that you never loved me. I just, don't want that to be true," I whispered. Edward

got up and reached into his pocket, pulling something out. A box, a small tiny box that held a very big thing in it.

"I planned to do this later but…I think this is the perfect moment," he got on one knee and a tear escaped my eye, "Will you, Tanya Lucille

Denali, do me the honor of being my bride?" I nodded and bit my lip. Edward smiled and brought me into his arms. I smiled and kissed his lips.

He responded quickly, by bringing us down on the bed. I didn't really care about anything else right now. All that mattered was Edward and I,

and our future.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter one. This is a Tanya-Edward-Bella story. So there will be EB moments and ET moments. I own absolutely nothing. And yes, the characters are older, so yeah. READ AND REVIEW PLEEASSE<p> 


End file.
